Trip to the Sunnydale Zoo
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander takes Spike to the Sunnydale Zoo.


Title: Trip to the Sunnydale Zoo

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none.

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander takes Spike to the Sunnydale Zoo.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #550 from tamingthemuse - Alpaca

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

"I can't believe we're breaking into the zoo of all things," Xander whispered as he watched Spike pick lock the gate that separated them from the animals.

"Out of all the things I've broken into a zoo has not been one of them," Spike said as there was a click and the gate swung open. He stood with a proud look on his face. "Ready to break some rules?"

Xander looked around making sure there was no one watching them. "Not really..."

Spike rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of Xander's hand dragging him onto the private property. This would be the first time they'd be breaking the law together. Did anything get more romantic than that? "Lets find the hyena pit!"

"A world of no!" Xander said pulling Spike away from the hyenas. "If I never seen another hyena it'll still be too soon!"

"Right, hyena possession," Spike said remembering the story. "I still wish I could've see you all primal. You must have been sexy as hell."

"Is that your way of saying I'm not sexy when I'm just me?" Xander asked pulling his hand from Spike's grip and crossed his arms. "Am I like some adorable puppy for something?"

Spike Xander did have puppy like qualities admitting that would probably not end well for their night out. "You know, I think you're sexy. I just think seeing that dangerous side of you would be a turn on as well."

Xander stepped closer to Spike and pressed a finger against his chest and and ran it down his body. "Maybe one day you'll get to see that side of me," he said in a low voice. When Xander saw Spike move in to kiss him, he moved away. "But until than I want to go see the alpacas." Xander left Spike standing there hard and horny.

"What the hell is an alpaca?" Spike asked.

"It's kind of a cross between a camel and a llama," Xander explained as he followed the signs. The little light on his key chain that Dawn bought him for his birthday was finally coming in handy. "They're ugly but cute at the same time."

Spike was confused. "How the hell can something be ugly and cute at the same bloody time?"

Xander shrugged. "I've got no idea." It took them only a few minutes to find the alpacas. "Do you think they'll even be awake?"

"Sure they will," Spike said certain. He could see an alpaca sleeping by itself. Looking around he found a small stone. He picked it up and with his keen sight threw it at the sleeping animal. The stone much have made contact because the alpaca was up and storming towards them.

"Spike, we don't treat animals like that!" Xander scolded.

Spike scoffed. "Besides demons they're the only things I can hurt. You're just lucky I don't feed off of them." He looked at the alpaca. It needed a shave badly. "I just see an ugly bugger."

"He's adorable!" Xander cooed.

Apparently the alpaca didn't like being woken up or being called ugly because the next thing Spike knew he was hit in the face with a wad of spit. "That bastard just spit on me!" he growled.

"You did throw a stone at him," Xander reminded him.

"I don't care, I'm a master vampire!" Spike was about to jump over the fence but Xander held him back.

"Stop being such a baby," Xander said as he wiped the spit off Spike's face. "You are no fun going to the zoo with, mister."

Spike pouted. "I don't like animals."

"Then maybe you should have picked somewhere else for us to break into, sweetheart," Xander replied with a laugh. "How about we let this guy get some sleep and we go break into Willy's and steal some of his blood and booze?"

"That would teach him for kicking me out last week for not paying my tab," Spike agreed. "Alright, let's go."

"Great," Xander said and started to walk back towards the exit.

Before following Spike picked up another stone and tossed it at the same alpaca that spit on him. "Take that you ugly bugger!" He rushed off after Xander when the alpaca charged at him.

The End


End file.
